Bowling centers have evolved from systems wherein the pins from a bowling game had to be manually set up on a pin deck located at the end of a bowling lane, to systems wherein the bowling pins are automatically set up and cleared from the pin deck by automatic pinsetters. From systems wherein a bowler's score had to be manually recorded and calculated by a bowler, to systems wherein a bowler's score is automatically computed using an automatic scoring system comprised of, for example purposes, the combination of a pinfall detector and a central processing unit, and then displayed on a monitor proximate to the lane on which the bowler is bowling.
In more recent times, bowling center control systems have been developed wherein a bowler can have a measure of interaction with the system. In these systems, a bowler can use an input device, such as a keypad or touch screen, to enter his name into the system and onto the displayed scoresheet, and to manually correct a scoring error with a few key strokes on the keypad or touch screen. These systems have been further developed to provide more functionality, such as ordering food or drinks from a snack bar, and have added more entertainment features such as the display of graphics or graphic animations in response to the occurrence of a particular bowling event, including but not limited to gutter balls, splits, strikes and spares, for example. These systems have been further developed to allow for the synchronization of the lighting system with the changing beats or rhythms of the sound system.
An example of a conventional bowling center control system may include the following. An automatic scoring system comprised of a lane server unit and a pinfall detector is provided. The lane server is configured to receive pinfall or scoring information from the pinfall detector for a pair of lanes. The lane server is further configured to compute the score for a particular bowler or team bowling on at least one of the pair of lanes. The lane server then generates a suitable display image destined for a corresponding display monitor(s) so that the bowler can see his score for a particular throw or his aggregate score for his game. The lane server is further configured to transmit the scoring information to a center management system, which has global control over the bowling center, via a network such as an Ethernet network. The lane server is also configured to deliver graphics or graphic animations (i.e., brief animations) to the monitor(s) upon recognizing a particular bowling event such as a strike or spare. The system further includes a keypad corresponding to at least each individual lane that is in communication with the lane server unit to allow a bowler to enter his name into the system and computerized scoresheet, or to correct a scoring error. An audiovisual system is also in communication with the center management system to allow for the bowling center to control the broadcast of messages or other audiovisual features, such as movies or television programs, to the overhead monitors. Additionally, lighting and sound systems are included, but are separate and distinct from the scoring system. In sum, there are lighting, sound and audiovisual systems operating at the same time, but through different subsystems.
Existing systems, such as the one set forth above, however, have numerous shortcomings. One shortcoming is that current bowling center control systems have relatively separate and distinct systems for each of the audiovisual, lighting and sound characteristics. This requires additional hardware and software, and does not provide for ideal control or presentation of the entertainment environment.
There is, therefore, a need for a bowling center control system that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.